


I Would Break the Universe in Two Just to Side With You

by Cunninglinguist



Series: Yours, Immortally [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Will Graham, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forced Eye Contact, Gay Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, Kinks Emerging, M/M, Male Slash, Mirror Sex, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal, Rimming, Serious Injuries, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will had noticed that Hannibal was having a hard time keeping his hands off of him now that they had touched each other in the most intimate way. Will, who had always been averse to touching, especially the kind of touching that he deemed excessive and unnecessarily affectionate, was startled to note that he felt similarly."</p><p>Murder Husbands find a mirror for sexy times. Will takes painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Break the Universe in Two Just to Side With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was overjoyed that so many people seemed to enjoy "Lost in My Paradise" so I wrote this extra porny second installment! It can be read as a standalone, since it's pretty much straight up porn, but I will be building on it as I continue this post-S3 Murder Husbands series (some plot necessary--I have a lot of ideas, surprisingly not entirely related to porn!). 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters, nor do I own "Hannibal," and I am not making any money off of this. This work is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes made are my own.

Will’s brain floated through the cloudy euphoric daze of the pain pills like an apple bobbing in water as he stared at himself in the mirror. He braced himself on the white porcelain sink and narrowed his eyes to further scrutinize himself.

“It looks like a funhouse mirror,” he said, his voice sounding foreign and far away. Hannibal hummed from where he stood directly behind him. He caught Will’s gaze in the mirror as he dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball on the healing stab wound on Will’s cheek.

“That is surely an effect of the drugs,” he said into Will’s ear, his eyes crinkling up softly at the corners.

“Surely. Where were these drugs yesterday, when I really needed them?” asked Will flatly, inwardly cringing as he recalled the unbelievable physical pain of the stitches he had received without any anesthesia.

“You didn’t need them yesterday,” was Hannibal’s cryptic reply. 

Will couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “So typical,” he said sardonically, turning to face Hannibal and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I have two stab wounds and you have a gunshot wound, but Dr. Lecter doesn’t deem us ready for painkillers until today.”

Hannibal’s eyes were soft as he listened amusedly to Will. “It is incredible what you can overcome without the aid of narcotics,” he said, craning his neck and furrowing his brow slightly as he resumed dabbing at Will’s wound. “Now the pain is too much, and feeling it too greatly will not serve you.”

“But you’ve not taken any,” Will pointed out, raising an eyebrow in drugged confusion. “You were just testing me, weren’t you? To see how much I could take without pharmaceutical assistance.”

Hannibal’s smile reached his eyes and revealed the barest glimpse of his sharp teeth. “My dear Will,” was all he said. 

Will was acutely, astoundingly preoccupied by everywhere that Hannibal was touching him or barely touching him: their bare legs grazing one another, their crotches pressed firmly together, separated by nothing but thin boxers, their bare chests warm against each other, Will’s arms around Hannibal’s torso. 

Earlier that morning, Hannibal & Will had shared their first time together: it had been indescribably beautiful & beyond overwhelming for Will. Sex had always been an overly intense experience that flooded his brain with both his own feelings and those of his lover, thanks to his empathetic abilities. In fact, Will often forwent sex altogether, as his libido usually lay dormant and he had generally found it to be more trouble than it was worth.

However, this time had certainly been the most overwhelming and transcendent of his experiences because it had been with Hannibal. Hannibal, to whom Will felt this inexplicable, unbreakable connection; Will had wondered on many occasions before now where Hannibal ended and he began, and the addition of the physical aspect to their relationship had only further blurred the lines between them. That is, if any lines were left between them now at all. 

Will had noticed that Hannibal was having a hard time keeping his hands off of him now that they had touched each other in the most intimate way. Will, who had always been averse to touching, especially the kind of touching that he deemed excessive and unnecessarily affectionate, was startled to note that he felt similarly. 

It wasn’t just the drugs, either. Some time after their rigorous morning romp, but before the revelation of the presence of narcotics, Will had hugged Hannibal from behind, pressing his nose into the base of Hannibal’s neck and savoring his scent as he had prepared a simple meal of eggs and lamentably canned vegetables for them to share. Unwilling to part with his new lover, he had held Hannibal’s hand as they ate, pressing their thighs together under the unfamiliar, old wooden table. Hannibal had broached the subject of their plan now that they had gone through with faking their own deaths, which included an abruptly curtailed explanation of the reason why they were staying at this particular location. 

“Surely you must have known that I picked this place for a reason,” Hannibal had said, eyes glittering as Will had regarded him incredulously and responded that no, surely, he had not been privy to this information.  
“So, you…knew the man who owned this place?” Will had asked in spite of himself, wincing slightly, knowing the answer before the question exited his lips.

Hannibal had inclined his head towards Will, a smug look on his handsome face. “We will not be staying here much longer.”

Before Will had the wherewithal to ask Hannibal exactly why they had come to this place, and exactly where they would be going next, Hannibal had produced a small Ziploc baggie of opiates that he had apparently been hiding and offered one to Will.

“Open up,” Hannibal had said, holding up a fat white pill to Will’s lips. Will had tried to glare at Hannibal, but he was sure now that his expression had resembled that of a mildly inconvenienced puppy. He’d deliberately parted his lips slowly to accept the pill before closing them around Hannibal’s retreating index finger and sucking.

Hannibal’s breath had hitched slightly, almost imperceptibly, as Will’s eyes bored into his. He’d sucked and licked, gathering enough saliva in his mouth to dry swallow the pill before relinquishing Hannibal’s finger to its owner.

Will had triumphantly realized that he had rendered Hannibal momentarily speechless as he took a moment to gaze between Will’s face and his saliva-coated finger in awe. Rapidly regaining some composure, he cleared his throat and gestured to a glass of water on the table beside Will. “The pills go down easier with water.”

“Went down easy enough for me,” Will had replied, smirking again.  
Though Will had many questions, and many panicked thoughts were threatening to spill into the forefront of his brain and out of his mouth, he’d remained mostly wordless as he stood next to Hannibal, the sides of their arms pressing together as they washed and dried the dishes from their meal. Hannibal had then insisted that they move to the shower, where they stood below the luxurious, steaming water for an indeterminate amount of time. Hannibal had cautiously washed Will, touching every part of his body sensually, before cupping his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Their tongues slid together languorously, causing them both to grow half hard. However, they were exhausted and the drugs had begun to kick in for Will, so they had just stayed in the shower, kissing and caressing each other under the water until Will thought his legs would give out. He could have sworn he had heard Hannibal murmur, “I can’t believe this is real,” in between hushed endearments and wet kisses.

After Hannibal had dried them both off, he’d led them both to bed. Will slept dreamlessly—a welcome side effect of the drugs—for what must have been ages, before waking up in a narcotic haze to the sound of Hannibal moving around in the kitchen, doing God only knows what.  
Now, they were chest to chest in the tiny, strange bathroom as Hannibal finished obsessively cleaning and redressing Will’s wounds for what must have been the millionth time. Will gaped openly at Hannibal, his vision blurring slightly from the pills.

“I wanna do you next,” Will heard himself saying, his words slurring slightly. He wrapped his arms tighter around Hannibal’s strong, solid torso, inclining his face towards Hannibal’s chest and inhaling deeply.

Will felt the hand in which Hannibal was holding the cotton ball come to rest on his bare shoulder, his ring and pinkie fingers tracing absent circles. “You want to redress my gunshot?” came the muffled question as Will nuzzled his nose further into Hannibal’s chest, loving the way the soft, silvery curls there felt against his skin. 

Looking up at Hannibal’s face, Will cocked an eyebrow, smiling dopily. “No…”

“Ah. You want to go back to bed?” The delicate skin around Hannibal’s eyes crinkled up beautifully, & Will felt warmth surge from his chest all the way down to his toes and shoot out through his fingers. The drugs had made him even more receptive to these new, touchy-feely inclinations, and he returned Hannibal’s soft gaze with a smitten, lazy smile before pressing a dry kiss to the spot behind Hannibal’s ear.

“Take me to bed,” he whispered.

“As you wish,” replied Hannibal with a soft smile. He kissed the top of Will’s head before gently unwinding Will’s arms from his waist and pulling him out of the bathroom by the hand.

By the time they had made it into the bedroom, Will was feeling ineffably fantastic: the pain of his wounds was nothing but a faraway, dull, lightly throbbing annoyance, and the thoughts and questions that he had desperately wanted to ask earlier seemed to evaporate. He flopped unceremoniously down onto the bed, sheets still twisted & unmade from their earlier activities. He let his legs dangle off the end, bare toes tracing the worn carpet beneath them as he watched his nearly naked lover opened the closet doors, searching for something briefly before murmuring, “Aha!” and producing a fresh quilt. 

Will propped himself up on his elbows, his head lolling to the side. “Shouldn’t we wait to change—“ he started, before something else in the closet caught his eye.

Hannibal followed Will’s gaze back to the closet: the light of the floor lamp reflected off of a standing mirror that was slotted against the back wall. When his eyes returned to Will’s face they were ablaze with passion, a smirk on his lips as he tossed the folded quilt aside and set to maneuvering the mirror out of the closet.

Will smiled shyly, opening and closing his legs suggestively as Hannibal positioned the mirror at the foot of the bed. Vaguely, he was aware of the bright moonlight bleeding through the window and onto the floor. 

“Must be nighttime,” he remarked without really meaning to do so. 

Hannibal stopped fiddling with the mirror and looked back at Will, his hair endearingly mussed ever so slightly. “Indeed, it must be. Do you want to rest? We have much to do tomorrow.”

Will shook his head vigorously, which made him feel as though his brain might slide out through his ears. “No,” he said petulantly, spreading his legs and flopping onto his back. “I want you…” he gestured to the mirror with lazy fingers. “In front of the mirror.”

With a small smile, Hannibal abandoned the mirror to stand between Will’s parted thighs before ghosting his fingertips ever so lightly across his quivering stomach. “I would have you whenever you wanted,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Will’s navel. Will sighed audbily.  
“Wherever you wanted,” Hannibal continued, crawling up onto the bed to hover over Will’s body, closing the gap between their chests at a torturously slow pace. “Whenever you asked it of me,” Hannibal whispered, leaning down for an open-mouthed kiss that set Will’s body ablaze. He was already writhing, his cock half hard in his boxers despite the painkillers. He was positively aching for Hannibal, vibrating with the same need that he’d felt that morning. He could feel a twin passion pouring off of his lover in equally deeply comforting and arousing waves that swept around them and pulled them into a dark sea.

Will moaned loudly into their ardent kiss as he ran his hands up and down Hannibal’s back, feeling the taut muscles rippling, feeling Hannibal’s self control waver as he moved above him. 

“You are magnificent,” said Hannibal against Will’s lips before he sat up on his knees. With darkened eyes that sent blood rushing to Will’s cock, Hannibal hooked his two index fingers into the elastic of Will’s boxers. Will helpfully lifted his hips, eager to be rid of the barrier between them, but Hannibal slid them off slowly, torturously dragging the fabric over Will’s erection, maintaining eye contact all the while. Will mewled, which would have embarrassed him were he not in the company of the one person who never asked him to pretend. Sensations coursed through Will’s body as his heated flesh hit the cool air of the room and Hannibal lifted Will’s legs up and slid the boxers off, throwing them carelessly to the ground. 

“Remarkable,” Hannibal breathed, his eyes devouring the trembling, gorgeous body bared before him. Will felt the intensity of his lover’s gaze fully. Sighing happily, he drew his foot up to Hannibal’s waist to play with the elastic of his lover’s underwear. 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, dark and dangerous, as he roughly caught Will’s foot in his hand, his long fingers pressing into the delicate flesh. A languid, indulgent heat rippled through Will at the contact, and he gasped as Hannibal brought the sole of his foot up to his lips and pressed kisses to each one of his toes, thumb rubbing soothingly along his instep, before kissing his heel. Will shivered before looking Hannibal directly in the eye, his lips parting in an unspoken plea for more.

Eyes flashing, Hannibal forcefully grabbed Will by the hips and manhandled him so that he was propped up on several pillows against the headboard, pressing Will’s face to his chest in the process. Will’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed Hannibal’s scent in deeply.

When he opened his eyes, the sight before him sent a fresh surge of arousal through his entire body: Hannibal knelt on the mattress, hands gripping Will’s spread thighs firmly, and directly behind him was a clear line of sight to the standing mirror. Reflected in the mirror’s surface was the incredible view of Hannibal’s strong back and deliciously firm rear, still shrouded by clingy boxers for a reason that truly escaped Will. 

Overcome, Will groaned and lolled his head back against the headboard. His cock grew impossibly harder as he felt Hannibal’s warm hands sliding up his quivering thighs teasingly.

“Oh—ah!” Will gasped, snapping his head forward as Hannibal’s fingers trailed lower, pressing lightly against his perineum before teasing between his cheeks. Hannibal immediately met his eyes and smiled lecherously before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and pressing his fingers gently against Will’s sensitive opening. Divine warmth spread throughout Will’s body as he moaned softly and languidly arched his back into Hannibal’s touch. 

Hannibal removed his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Will, slipping his tongue between Will’s lips and thoroughly tasting his mouth. His hands ran up and down Will’s arms, their chests not quite touching, and Will felt Hannibal’s knees digging into the soft meat of his thighs. 

Hannibal broke the kiss to gaze longingly into Will’s eyes for a moment. “You are sure that you’d like me to continue?”

Heat collected and unspooled in Will’s belly as he moved his hands sensuously up Hannibal’s sides, biceps, shoulders, before gently settling them on his face. He stroked his thumbs over Hannibal’s lips, smiling languidly and nodding, sure that he looked as utterly besotted as he felt. 

Hannibal smiled back at him and kissed him once more on the lips before planting kisses on the apples of Will’s cheeks, right where his blush was at its rosiest. He then slid his body carefully down Will’s, kissing down his neck to his stiffened nipples. His hands never ceased in their contact with Will’s body as he kissed each nipple and moved even lower, kissing across the long scar that pierced the trembling flesh of Will’s stomach. The force of the regret, pain, and love that Hannibal transferred to Will’s scar with his kisses hit Will like a freight train. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes and he vaguely wondered if sex with Hannibal would always be this intense.

“Hannibal,” whispered Will, arching his back as Hannibal kissed down past his navel to the head of his straining cock. He flicked his eyes up to the mirror and was greeted with the sight of Hannibal’s wonderful, perky ass high in the air as his head bobbed between his obscenely parted legs.

“Ah!” gasped Will as Hannibal simultaneously took him in his mouth and rolled his hips for Will’s visual pleasure. As Will instinctively arched up into the incredible wet heat, Hannibal’s eyes flicked up and he forcibly pressed Will’s hips down into the mattress and continued to lavish him with his mouth. Will found himself awestruck by Hannibal’s complete lack of composure and uninhibited desire for him as he sucked and licked him ardently, drool dripping obscenely down his chin. 

When Will tried to look at the gorgeously lewd image in the mirror before him, he felt the sharp beginning of a powerful climax tingling in his spine. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out continuous little “mmm” noises and clutched helplessly at the silvery hair on Hannibal’s head. He tried desperately to buck his hips as he felt the delicious, maddening warmth of his orgasm begin to descend upon him. 

Suddenly, it came to a crashing halt as Hannibal pulled his mouth off of Will’s erection with an obscene pop. Will’s eyes burst open and he was met with the sight of a thin strand of saliva and precome connecting the tip of his cock to Hannibal’s full, reddened bottom lip.

Letting out a frustrated moan, Will brought his hands up to fist in his own hair. Rubbing his knee soothingly, Hannibal smiled at Will as he wiped his slick lips with the back of his hand.

“You taste absolutely divine, Will,” he said hoarsely, planting his hands on either side of Will’s hips and leaning in to kiss him sloppily. “Now, I would like to taste you where you are sweetest.”

Without fully grasping the meaning of his lover’s words, Will groaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Hannibal’s tongue, and dug his nails into Hannibal’s shoulder blades as he felt the heavy arousal rubbing against his own through thin fabric.

Will thought he was going to lose his mind, his body shaking with need as Hannibal guided his pliant body onto all fours in front of the mirror. Hannibal then maneuvered behind Will, sitting between his spread knees and meeting Will’s eyes in the mirror. Will shuddered visibly, pressing his forehead onto the sheets before returning his gaze to the mirror. Hannibal rubbed his large palms over the small of his back, encouraging Will to angle his hips up. Will let his arms fall, supporting himself on his elbows as he spread his legs as wide as possible and shamelessly exposed his most intimate area, which clenched in anticipation.

Will panted hotly against the damp sheets below him, his fingers curling, fully understanding what came next. “Yes,” he sighed. 

Hannibal dipped his face so that Will could only see his lust-addled eyes in the mirror, exhaling against Will’s trembling, slightly sore hole. “You did seem to enjoy this particular act very much this morning.”

“I did,” Will gasped against the sheets, hips twitching. “Oh god, I really did.”  
He could barely look at the sight in the mirror; he should have known that it would be far too overwhelming to add a visual aspect to the already over-stimulating act of sex, especially sex with Hannibal. It was too late now, and Will made eye contact with his reflection as Hannibal touched his tongue to his puckered flesh. It was too much, and not enough: Will let out a strangled yell, unable to look away from the reflection as the pleasurable physical sensations dominated him.

Will was unable reconcile the image of himself with the debauched man reflected in the mirror, with his glazed eyes, his hair sticking up all over, his full lips parted, breathing heavily, his knuckles white as his fingers twisted in the sheets and his hips rolling back wantonly…and Hannibal. Hannibal, whose usually impeccable hair was completely disheveled, whose fingers gripped the flesh of Will’s sumptuous ass possessively, whose face was contorted in sheer pleasure as he kissed Will’s hole like he kissed his mouth: all glorious, precise tongue movements and plush lips against him, as if he were mission oriented to break Will apart with ecstasy.

The sheets below Will had become drenched in his own spit and his cheeks were streaked with tears. He couldn’t help it, the voluptuous pleasure of being lavished in such a way was foreign and beyond incredible to him; what’s more, Hannibal’s adoration, desire, and his atonement bled into each caress, each swipe of his tongue. Half mad in his bliss, Will snaked an arm under his body to tug at his spit slick cock. 

Hannibal was faster: he reflexively caught Will’s hand and positioned it firmly back on the bed before replacing it with his own. Will keened and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing more tears out as Hannibal expertly stroked his heavy arousal in time with his passionate licking. Will felt his entire body hurdling into oblivion, his knees shaking and slipping somewhat in the sweat-dampened sheets as he tried to warn Hannibal.

“Hanni-Hannibal…God!” Will gasped, thighs tremulous, hands cramping up as he clawed the sheets.

At that moment, Hannibal pressed a finger against Will’s hole as he pointed his tongue, breathing heavily. Will wailed continuously, uncaring of the sounds he was making as he freely rolled and circled his hips, thrusting forward into Hannibal’s lovely slick hand and backwards onto his talented tongue. It was all too much, it was all so much, and then Hannibal slid his finger inside. Right away, he rubbed the pad of his finger against Will’s extra sensitive prostate.

Will yelled out, painfully pressing his injured chest into the bed as he desperately chased his orgasm. He felt so incredibly cherished and spoiled, so incredibly loved, and when he opened his eyes, the evidence of Hannibal’s passion was reflected in the mirror: his head moved frantically between Will’s cheeks while his arm pumped in tandem between his legs. At the mercy of the pleasure and love that he was receiving, all the love that Hannibal was pouring into his body, Will helplessly burst into tears. With one final tug from Hannibal’s hand, Will yelled something unintelligible before arching violently and coming in great spurts onto the sheets below him. His eyes rolled back into his head as everything faded into blackness.

 

Some time later, Will opened his eyes, feeling the solid warmth of Hannibal’s body pressing against him. He was met with the sight of his lover propped up beside him on one elbow, staring down at him, besotted.  
A dull ache in Will’s chest and face signaled to him that the painkillers were wearing off. Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed his eyes against the backs of his hands. “How long was I out?”

“Only for a few moments,” replied Hannibal, lazily stroking his fingers up and down Will’s sternum.  
Hannibal shifted, rendering Will acutely aware of his arousal pressing insistently against his hip. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked Hannibal directly in the eye. “You didn’t…?” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s uninjured cheek softly. “No, but I nearly did, just from seeing you take your pleasure. It was very beautiful.”

A deep blush bloomed on Will’s face. With herculean effort, Will shifted onto his side and lifted himself up onto his elbow so that he could kiss Hannibal. He gently trailed the fingers from his free hand down his lover’s cheek, down his arm, pausing to playfully entangle their fingers for a moment before brushing down his hips and grasping his hot, hard flesh. Hannibal’s breath hitched, and Will happily swallowed his gasp.  
“Please, let me,” said Will, into Hannibal’s mouth as he stroked his cock. “You were so good to me, and I wanted you to take me in front of the mirror, so…”

“Will,” replied Hannibal, exhaling shakily. “You must be so tired. I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

Will smiled gently against his lips before returning to all fours in front of the mirror. His arms were still trembling, and the lazy, relaxed heat of post-orgasmic bliss threatened to overtake him at any moment, but Will was determined to do this with Hannibal. For Hannibal.

Will cast a sultry look over his shoulder when Hannibal did not immediately position himself behind him. He saw that Hannibal had instead seated himself against the headboard and was readjusting the pillows accordingly. 

Will furrowed his brow, the post-petite mort haze and druggy comedown slowing his brain. Once he’d settled himself against the pillows, Hannibal looked at Will and patted his thigh invitingly.

 

Instead of immediately straddling Hannibal, Will decided to lean his head forward and run his tongue up and down Hannibal's swollen cock first, eliciting a gasp from the doctor. Feeling emboldened, Will took more and more of him into his mouth, loving the taste.  
"Incredible," praised Hannibal, gently resting his hands atop Will's curls. "You are exquisite."

Warmth rushed through Will at the praise. Wanting to hear more praise, he moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, salivating on it so copiously that some of his spit trickled down to Hannibal’s balls. Remembering the mirror behind him, Will spread his knees wide, treating Hannibal to a view of his soft, wet opening. Hannibal’s cock pulsed in Will’s mouth

"You have no idea how beautiful you look like this, Will," said Hannibal, his voice straining as Will continued to suck him, clenching and unclenching his ass. Hannibal let out a punched-out sigh and tightened his fingers ever so slightly in Will's hair.

"Will," he said, bringing a hand to Will's face and coaxing him off of his length. Will looked up at his lover from between his thighs, mirroring what Hannibal had done for him earlier, and drank in the charming blush that spread from Hannibal's high cheekbones down his neck to his chest.  
"Will," Hannibal repeated more urgently. "I must have you."

He reached his fingers back between Will's cheeks and dipped a fingertip into his sore, still wet opening. Will bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt his thoroughly spent cock twitch in interest, his once dormant libido stirring to life as Hannibal's lust burned through him. 

"How would you like me, Dr Lecter?" Will asked coyly, widening his eyes just a bit, fully aware of the effect that this face had on his former psychiatrist.

Oh, Hannibal's face changed at that. Will felt arousal and a frisson of fear as Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him, piercing him with his gaze. For a moment, Will thought he might be eaten alive.

"Oh, Will. Come up here, lovely boy. I’ll have you ride me, facing the mirror," he commanded, patting his lap. Will obeyed, straddling Hannibal's thighs, his back against Hannibal's chest, the trembling entrance to his body poised just over Hannibal's cock.

When Will caught sight of his reflection, his cock had definitively renewed its interest in the erotic occurrences. Hannibal's hands encircled his waist and he gently pulled Will so that his slick erection was nestled in the cleft of Will's ass. Will felt Hannibal bury his nose in his curls, his grip tightening on the soft flesh of Will's belly as he inhaled deeply. Will sighed and undulated his hips, sliding Hannibal's cock against him.

Hannibal hummed and thrust his hips up to repeat the movement. Will's thighs quivered incessantly. 

"You know," said Hannibal, nose still buried in Will's hair. He thrust against Will once more. "The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you."

Will's eyelids fell shut at this statement. He did not want to think about the early days, about the FBI, about all the betrayals and baggage of the past now, in this moment. He let Hannibal continue.

"I saw you for exactly who you were," he said, the thick head of his cock catching briefly on Will's overly stimulated rim. “And I wanted you all the more.”

Will pressed himself insistently against Hannibal, increasingly eager to feel his length inside of him, stretching him impossibly, as Hannibal continued his confessions.

"There were times that I thought I would never see you again." Hannibal rested his forehead between Will's shoulder blades. "I fantasized about several moments ending differently than they did."

Will exhaled shakily. Hannibal brought two fingers up to Will’s mouth and forced them between his lips. Will sucked and drooled on them desperately.

When Hannibal deemed the fingers adequately slick, he returned them to Will's opening and slowly but forcefully wiggled them both inside at the same time. Will cried out sharply at the intense burn and threw his head back, his hair grazing against Hannibal's shoulder.

"Shhh," soothed Hannibal, pressing soft kisses to Will's neck. His free hand moved from Will's stomach to graze over his nipples before dipping low and stroking Will's flagging, tired erection.

"So lovely, Will," Hannibal said, slowly withdrawing his fingers halfway only to thrust them back in. He latched his lips to Will’s shoulder blade and sucked, drawing a blissful mewl from Will’s lips. Will began to roll his hips in time, meeting the thrusts and letting out little mewls of pleasure.  
Hannibal turned his face into the exposed flesh of Will's neck and inhaled deeply before biting down hard. Will cried out and tightened around Hannibal's fingers, dropping his hips and forcing the fingers in deeper. Both lovers inhaled sharply at this.

"I've wanted to consume you so many times, in so many ways," growled Hannibal, his voice low and ominous as he pulled out his fingers and angled Will over his arousal. Will circled his hips, teasing his slightly swollen rim against Hannibal's cock head and moaning.

"Now that we've begun this, I must warn you..."Hannibal trailed off as he brought both hands to Will's hips and insistently pressed him down, impaling him agonizingly slowly on his thick, wet arousal. "I doubt that I will be able to let you go."

Will cried out in pain, burning from the inside. Hannibal paused once he was halfway in, giving Will a moment to acclimate. He kept stroking Will's cock gently, coaxing his lover’s body open for him by kissing and sucking his delicate neck.

When Hannibal bit down hard on the delicate flesh, the pleasure-pain rocketed through Will’s body and he cried out and slid the rest of the way down, fully sheathing Hannibal in his tight heat.

"Oh, Will," sighed Hannibal, one hand on Will's cock, the other gripping his hip strongly enough to bruise. “You like to be bitten. Lovely.”

Will's entire being shook as he struggled to adjust to the feeling of Hannibal all around him, hot and hard inside of him, behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face in to Hannibal's, rubbing his nose against Hannibal's high cheekbone, feeling the perspiration there. When Hannibal shifted slightly to kiss Will's cheek, his cock moved inside him. Will choked out an, "Oh god" before experimentally rolling his hips.  
One of Hannibal's hands abandoned Will's arousal and came up to tightly grip Will's strong jaw, forcing his gaze ahead and sucking a bruise onto his shoulder. "Open your eyes Will, look at yourself."

Will struggled to regulate his breathing, the sensations all around him already proving to be far, far too much for him to bear as he obeyed, squinting his eyes at the mirror at first. His sweaty hands clutched at his thighs, and between his legs the very base of Hannibal's wet cock was visible right before it disappeared inside of his body. Suck marks and faint bite marks from earlier littered his chest and neck. He shuddered. His own cock hung swollen and heavy between his trembling thighs and the muscles in his abdomen clenched and rippled. Hannibal's unoccupied hand gripped his hip almost painfully hard, and his face bore a strikingly similar expression to when they had killed Dolarhyde together: eyes dark with purpose and raw power, beaming with pride and affection towards Will, his lips were kissing and biting Will's gracefully elongated neck. 

“Are you ready for me to move?” Hannibal asked against Will’s neck.

“God, just do it,” groaned Will. “I’m not going to break, Hannibal.”

With a lusty groan, Hannibal slowly circled his hips, grinding them against Will’s sumptuous ass. Will was overcome with the sensation, the pain still outweighing the pleasure, but it was a welcome feeling.

One of Hannibal’s hands came up to brush Will’s damp hair from the base of his neck, kissing the sweat-slicked skin. “You feel even better than I imagined,” he sighed, slightly increasing the speed of his thrusts, rubbing the side of his face against Will’s shoulder blade. He planted a hand on Will’s lower abdomen as though he were anchoring Will on his cock.

Will groaned, moving his hips back to meet Hannibal, biting his lip and turning his head slightly, brushing his nose against Hannibal’s face. “Yeah?” he implored, curious, wanting Hannibal to elaborate.

Hannibal returned his nuzzle and continued, “I thought of you every night during my incarceration. I dreamed of touching you, inhaling your scent, of tasting your insides.” 

Heat rippled through Will’s gut at Hannibal’s words and he felt full length throbbing inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached both of his hands back to grasp urgently at Hannibal's hair. “Oh, god.”

Hannibal shifted slightly, pulling out of Will a bit more before thrusting back inside. Will grit his teeth, sucking in a breath and struggling against the sensations as the bundle of nerves inside him was vigorously stroked. Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s jaw enough to make it ache. “Open your eyes, sweet boy.”

Will obeyed, his heart bursting at the unexpected endearment. Hannibal’s dark eyes burned into his in the reflection from the mirror, as though he were staring straight into Will’s soul. Will mewled and squirmed on his cock, his head held in place by Hannibal’s powerful grasp. He was completely at Hannibal’s mercy yet again, yet he was filled with the strange and comforting notion that Hannibal would protect and care for him. The thought made him feel warm.

Hannibal growled before continuing to speak. “ I used to fantasize about sitting you on my lap in my office, ah, in a position much like this one. About spreading you over my desk and ravishing you. And when you brought Randall Tier to me, oh, how I wanted you. It took every ounce of my self control to not throw you down on my table and force my way inside of you, inside of your beautiful body.”

“Oh, my god,” cried Will, gasping for air. He thrummed with pleasure, molten heat coursing through his entire being as he was forced to stare at the reflection before him and hear the words hissed hotly in his ear. 

Hannibal thrust hard into him, tightening his grip on Will’s jaw. “When I thought you had brought me a cut of Freddie Lounds, I wanted to open you up ever so slowly, to- ah – feed her to you with my fingers while I ravaged you on the counter.”

Will’s cock was steadily leaking, his entire being incandescent, burning from the inside from Hannibal's confessions, from his love. He grasped Hannibal’s wrist urgently as he felt Hannibal completely losing his self control: his grip on Will’s jaw tightened, the grip on his hip tightened, the force of his thrusts accelerated…the usually composed doctor had become a man possessed: his hair was disheveled and he glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, and he had taken on an almost supernatural quality, as close to crazed as Will had seen him as he took Will brutally. Will made a strangled noise, unable to hold back his responses to the pleasure.

“Killing the dragon with you,” Hannibal whispered harshly, his lips hot on the shell of Will’s ear. “ Surpassed my most sordid fantasies. To hold you, covered in the blood of our prey, was the single most incredible moment of my life, up to, ah, up to that point.”

Will’s eyes rolled back into his head as he desperately met Hannibal’s frantic thrusts, on the brink of a painfully powerful release. “Was it—was it better than, oh fuck, better than your other kills…Dr Lecter?” Will managed to gasp out. 

Hannibal groaned, turning his face into Will’s sweaty curls. “It was better than everything, my lovely boy, save being inside of you.”

Will was trying with all of his might to regulate his exhales, overcome as his orgasm began to crest. 

“Oh Will, I cannot wait for our next time together, I yearn to see what you can do once more, what we can do together, oh my sweet boy, I would have you stripped bare and covered in blood, tasting the life we had taken as I take you, oh you are so perfect, you are everything to me…” 

Hannibal’s hand moved from Will’s hip to roughly pull his aching erection, and Will seized up, his eyes on the mirror as he let out a wail loud enough to rival the sea that raged around them, tears flowing from his eyes, his muscles fluttering as he poured his love onto Hannibal’s fingers, his thighs, and the sweat-soaked sheets.

Hannibal watched raptly in the mirror as Will shuddered and seized through his orgasm. “My remarkable boy….” Hannibal’s voice was strained as he continued to thrust deeply into Will, never releasing the grip on his jaw. Will gasped out a pleasured laugh when Hannibal bit down on his neck and came hard, bursts of hot cum coating his insides. 

Sweat poured off their bodies as they came down from the ecstatic high of their lovemaking, panting hard. Will was limp against Hannibal, who pressed wet kisses up his neck and stroked a hand through his curls before moving to gently lift Will from his softening arousal, seating him just between his legs. 

Will melted into Hannibal’s warm body, muttering, “Oh, hell,” when he caught the sight of their reflection. 

Hannibal smiled affectionately at him and wrapped his strong arms around his torso, just under the bandage. “You will never cease to amaze me. I am profoundly delighted that you decided to join me.”

Will leaned against his shoulder, turning his face up for a kiss before meeting his lover’s gaze. “I couldn’t see this going any other way.”

“Oh, Will,” he replied, pressing his forehead to Will’s. “There is much that lies ahead of us, I have many plans.”

“Feel like sharing any of these plans?”

Hannibal kissed both of Will’s cheeks. “I will tell you that we can only linger here for one more night after this. I will tell you that I have a boat, anchored for us close by, and I will tell you that we have two errands to make before we set sail to our final destination.”

Will’s stomach tingled and flipped with anxiety, dread, and a little excitement as he processed Hannibal’s words. “A boat? Hannibal, why didn’t you mention this before?”

Hannibal regarded him fondly, a little smirk playing about his kiss-swollen lips. “I am mentioning it now.”

Will furrowed his brow. He was increasingly aware of the throbbing pain that had bloomed at the sites of his stab wounds as well as between his legs. “So…did we…not have to kill the poor bastard in the basement? We didn’t even need to stop here at all?”

Hannibal smiled and pressed a kiss to Will’s temple. “We would not have made it to the boat in our condition after the fall.”

Will suddenly felt pulverized by exhaustion. He was in pain and the space between his and Hannibal’s bodies was slippery and sticky when he tried to move. He brought the heels of his hands up to rub at his eyes, completely unwilling to entertain more of Hannibal’s selective, cryptic declarations at the moment. “Of course you had everything all planned out, and of course you didn’t tell me any of it. You’re really going to need to explain all of this to me, you know…”

“But for now,” said Hannibal, squeezing Will gently. “We should get you cleaned up, fed, and tucked in bed.”

An undeniable wave of pleasant warmth washed over Will at the thought of Hannibal continuing to take care of him. He was surprised (and a bit embarrassed) to realize that he rather enjoyed this treatment, and he felt completely comfortable with the idea of letting Hannibal make the decisions and take the initiative. He also realized that he was particularly fond of Hannibal’s inclination to be tender towards him. Blush flooded his cheeks.

“Come,” said Hannibal, tapping Will’s thigh. “We’ll have another shower and I’ll make us something to eat. Perhaps we’ll see about more of those painkillers as well.”

“Fine, but then you have to tell me the rest of your plan. I can’t just…you have to tell me.” Will smirked and slowly, shakily eased himself off the bed. Snickering, he added, “You must be just loving the food selection here.”

Will grimaced as he attempted to stand up fully, the pain between his legs causing him to bend forward and steady himself on the bed. This was the most sex Will had ever had in such a short amount of time, and he was not used to the accompanying aches and pains. Hannibal swiftly rose and put a steadying arm around his waist. He leaned down to kiss Will’s cheeks and forehead. “It is certainly not ideal. Once we leave here, one of our first stops will be for a proper meal.”

Will raised his eyebrows, unsure of whether or not he wanted Hannibal to elaborate on that point prior to his next dose of narcotics. Before he could ask any questions, Hannibal began guiding him slowly out of the room. He licked his lips and offered Will a half-smile before continuing, “However, I can’t say I’ve ever eaten anything that I’ve enjoyed as much as you. Oh, Will. You look so lovely when you blush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, & constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged (the former two are actually my life's blood). Please feel free to leave me any ideas you have for porny things/anything that you'd like to see in the comments, or you can drop me an ask on [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The title of this fic (and the series, actually) is taken from lyrics of Cradle of Filth's "Yours Immortally..." because goth feelings. It's a great song & though the pronouns are wrong, it's Hannigram AF (I'd link it, but YouTube doesn't seem to have it for some reason. Look it up, if you're into that sort of thing. It's awesome and spooky. Just like Hanni & Will).


End file.
